


Oh, How I Wonder

by tuukkasrask



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: 2012 Winter Tour, Baseball, Hockey, M/M, Toronto Blue Jays, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuukkasrask/pseuds/tuukkasrask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett Lawrie and JP Arencibia and others attend the Leafs/Red Wings game after the start of the Blue Jays 2012 Winter Tour. Brett wants to go out for drinks afterward to celebrate Lupul's GWG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How I Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty bothered by the severe absence of Brett/JPA fic, so I decided to write this up after looking back at this video of Brett and JP at the Leafs game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZV2V5gAqNU  
> It would be really fun to turn this into a little series following them along each visit they made during the Winter Tour, but we'll just have to see what happens and what ideas I get. :)  
> And of course, I don't own any of these guys or the gif I added to the top, and these occurrences aren't true (as far as I know).  
> Please enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ALSO! if you are wondering why Brett calls JP "Jonny" in this... JP's full name is Jonathan Paul, so obviously I don't know for sure if Brett ever called him that. It's cute though. :)

 

 

It was offseason, only a couple months away from spring training, and JP Arencibia had been enjoying his time off from what was a somewhat mediocre season in 2011 with the Blue Jays. Being under a new manager and all, they played okay. JP knew they could do better, but it is what it is, and they could only hope to bring in their best game in spring training and build on it for a better season in 2012. Being a prospect though, he was more hopeful about being brought up to the first team more often-- he _and_ Brett Lawrie, who he had developed a close bond with over the course of the year. They roomed together whenever they were called upon for away games and stayed at each others places on home stretches, playing video games, eating frozen pizza, and drinking Molsons into the ungodly hours of the morning.

  
JP distinctly recalled thinking Brett was a douche, watching his interviews after he came from Milwaukee, but once they met in training, he realized he was the farthest thing from a douche. They hit it off immediately. He was a smart player, albeit young with a lot of development to be done, but he was great. There was something about him, something in his bright, blue eyes and his easy smile that was inviting and warming. Something about how well they connected on a pick-off throw to second, or the way they hadn't known each other for long, but Brett sat beside him in the dugout or got his bat for him when he was in the hole. He loved that as the season progressed they got closer, got drinks together after wins or went shopping whenever Brett wanted a new pair of shoes or just wanted to get out and about. JP just loved having Brett around, and he was happy to know that the second basemen felt the same way.

  
The Blue Jays had made an announcement of their 2012 Winter Tour in which they would travel across Canada and host baseball clinics for little kids who were interested in playing, and JP was pleased to hear that he and Brett were among the handful of their teammates that were chosen for the tour. It began in Toronto on the 7th of January at Rogers Centre to kick off all the events and signings and whatnot. JP had a great time with the kids on the first day, teaching them fundamentals and just playing around. Later that day, he, Brett, Casey, and Ricky headed off to a Leafs game against the Red Wings, just to relax and have some fun.

  
They got interviewed and people asked for photos, but after awhile, the media attention died down, and JP and the guys sat and enjoyed the game. The score was tied up in the third period three goals to each side. JP and Brett were on their feet, gripping each other tightly as the Leafs won a face-off in Detroit's end, to the right of Jimmy Howard. The play began and before they know it, Joffrey Lupul isolated himself and backhanded the puck top shelf, just in time before the intimidating Zetterberg body-checked him away from the net. The Air Canada Centre erupted in cheers, and the goal horn blared deafeningly. JP grappled Brett and tugged at his jersey, whooping and jumping up and down. Brett laughed, holding him tighter and waving his hand up, screaming, "Joffrey's the fucking man!!" Leafs triumphed over Detroit thanks to Lupul's goal, and after the game, Brett suggested they hit the town and celebrate.

  
JP was driving in the direction of his apartment, thinking they were going to make sure all their things were ready to head to the airport tomorrow. "We're going to Ottawa tomorrow, though," he said, more of a statement than a question, turning and gazing at Brett.

  
Brett studied him with his glittering blue eyes. "I want a couple beers, don't you?"

  
"You had some at the game, I thought."

  
"Well.. yeah," Brett laughed, nudging JP's shoulder. "Come on, let's just go for a little while, then we can go home. Please?"

  
JP tightened his grip on the steering wheel and glanced in his mirrors before taking a U-turn back in the direction of the arena, where all the good bars were. "Alright, but only a couple."

  
It was funny how easy it was to lose track of 'only a couple'. It was almost two in the morning, and Brett had dragged JP to the dance floor after they both downed two shots of Eight Below to go along with their two beers. JP was sweating his ass off with his customized Leafs jersey still on, and the room seemed to be wobbling around him, but Brett was warm and snug on him as he danced to the house music that was throbbing from the speakers. JP watched Brett try to sway his hips against him and balance the Cape Cod he ordered in his hand without spilling it, but to no avail. He was kind of sexy, grinding up against him, but JP couldn't help but wonder what would happen, what the press would say, if someone spotted them. While mulling over that in his mind, Brett lurched forward against JP and his cold drink splashed out of the glass, all over JP's jeans. Swearing under his breath, he hefted Brett up, shivering as the mixed drink soaked the front of his pants.

  
"Shit," Brett giggled, leaning close to JP. "I'm feeling it now, Jonny,"

  
JP gripped him tightly and started moving away from the dance floor. "Brett, we're leaving."

  
"But Jonny," Brett protested, clinging to JP's shoulder as the catcher maneuvered him towards the front of the bar.

  
He settled Brett in a booth nearby before checking at the bar to make sure their tab was paid for. As carefully as possible, he brought his teammate to his feet and led him out to the car, securing his seatbelt across his chest before shutting his door and climbing into the driver's seat.

  
JP drove ridiculously slow, about 35 down a 50 mph road on the way to his apartment, earning several vexed honks from cars in surrounding lanes. While he navigated the roads, Brett had laid his head on the center console and reached up to run his fingers through JP's hair. It was a bit of a turn on, in all honesty, but it was making his eyelids feel impossibly heavy and his head lull to the side, so he gripped the second basemen's fingers and dropped Brett's hand in his lap. Brett let out a whiny noise in the back of his throat and reached up again.

  
"Brett, I'm trying to drive," JP said, swatting his teammate's hand away.

  
"Jonny, you're no fucking fun," he slurred, resting his hand against JP's thigh once more.

  
Brett was such a laid back and sweet guy when he was sober. It was nice being around him after a decent amount of alcohol, though, because those were the times when he and JP will curl up on the couch in the living room, all warm and fuzzy and as close as can be, just listening to each others breathing in the quiet of the night. But when he's had too much to drink, he becomes like an annoying, gripey teenager, and not to mention very clingy. Clingy wasn't the bad part, JP thought, considering he loved whenever Brett touched him, be it a light butt-tap after a scoring play, a hug after a win, or cuddling on the couch at home.

  
Parking in an empty space outside their building, JP ushered a disoriented and stubborn Brett up the stairs to his apartment.

  
Brett stopped halfway up the last flight of stairs, gripping the rail and leaning his head over it.

  
JP nudged his ass. "Brett, come on," he sighed, trying to urge him up the steps. "We're almost there, you can throw up in the bathroom. Not here,"

  
With a grunt, Brett dragged himself along and leaned against the wall, dry-heaving while JP quickly unlocked his apartment and let them inside.

  
Brett ripped his Leafs jersey off and collapsed onto the couch, squirming out of his sweaty, white button down and jeans. "Fuck," he muttered, clutching his head.

  
JP did the same with his own jersey and grabbed his teammate's as he walked into his room, throwing them into his bed, then kicked off his vodka-soaked jeans and underwear. He unbuttoned his top and fished through his drawers for some shorts before padding into the kitchen to make Brett a glass of water.

  
"Jonny," Brett croaked from the living room.

  
"What?" JP asked, wandering over to him with the ice water and two aspirin in his hands.

  
Brett never answered, just watched as the catcher knelt beside him and offered him the water and pills. He tossed them back and drained the glass in hopes of ridding his throbbing headache. He then pouted and made grabby hands at JP.

  
"Lay with me,"

  
JP's cheeks heated up. "How 'bout you change first, and we can get in bed?" he suggested, daring to pet the second basemen's thigh with a calloused hand.

  
Brett looked up at the ceiling, forehead wrinkled like his teammate had recited off some impossible math equation for him to solve, then looked back at him and nodded. "Yeah, yeah," he murmured, grabbing JP's hand and trying to sit up. "okay. Help me,"

  
He lifted Brett off of the couch, and the younger guy clung to him as he guided them into his room. JP peeled his arm from Brett's deathgrip so he could crouch down in front of his chest of drawers and find something for Brett to wear to bed. He plucked a pair of blue boxer briefs, one of his favorite pairs, and some shorts he figured wouldn't be too snug on his teammate's thighs and ass. While you would think that as a catcher, JP would be more endowed, Brett had a good ten pounds on him, and was just a bit thicker compared to his wirey build. Standing to his feet, he met eyes with Brett and handed him the clothes.

  
"You okay, bud?" he asked, brushing his hand over his shoulder.

  
Brett nodded sleepily, and without a warning, shucked his briefs and tried to balance himself enough to pull on JP's clothes. JP efforted to keep his eyes from scoring over his teammate's muscular body, but then turned it around and convinced himself that it was "no different" than if they were beside each other at their lockers in the clubhouse after a shower.

  
"Gonna lay down now..?" Brett mumbled, slinking his arms around JP and burying his face in his shoulder, swaying a little bit.

  
"Yeah, we'll lie down now," JP repeated assuringly.

  
JP coaxed Brett along to his bed, then leaned down to fluff the pillows and pull back the thick duvet. Brett crawled into the mess of sheets and bundled up, impatiently patting the empty space beside him.

  
"Jonny, come on," he whined insistently. "where the hell are you?"

  
JP rolled his eyes and climbed into bed next to Brett, pulling the covers up and around himself. "I'm here, I'm here," he said, nudging his side. "Move over, you're taking up the whole bed."

  
Wiggling over to make some space (but not much) for JP, Brett turned and tucked his leg in between his teammate's, slinging an arm around his waist and pulling him close. They had fallen asleep together on the couch multiple times in the past, but this was the closest they've ever been, and the first time sleeping in the same bed. JP was by no means complaining, relishing the feel of Brett's strong, firm body fitting snugly against his own. Brett nestled his head under JP's chin and exhaled his warm breath against his neck, and JP closed his eyes, rubbed small circles along the second basemen's back.

  
It was silent for a long time, save their shallow breathing and the rustle of wind outside the window, but Brett shifted his body and slipped his hand up and down JP's side.

  
"I feel like shit," he whispered, a small laugh following his remark. "Least I didn't throw up,"

  
JP laughed softly too, squeezing his shoulder. "You drank a lot," he said. "Just relax, okay? We've gotta get up in the morning,"

  
Brett nodded smally, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to JP's chest. "Night, Jonny,"

  
JP was frozen at the touch, but mustered enough of his nerves to hug Brett a little tighter.

  
"Night, Brett,"

  
With that, he drifted off, wondering what it would be like to spend every night with Brett like this one.


End file.
